One More For Love
by stainedglasshorse
Summary: Pure Fluffy Songfic based on the Five for Fighting song by the same name. Booth's POV with definetely BB. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Song: One more for love – Five For Fighting

Booth's POV

A/N: Hey guys! I promise, I AM going to write the sequel to Fine, I'm very excited about it and actually started it a few nights ago but this idea just got into my head and I had to write it out. I know its clichéd and been done before and I'm actually nervous because this is my first ever songfic…let me know how I did!

* * *

_Baby there's something on my mind tonight_

_There's a reason to believe we almost got it right_

_There's a fire burning in the firelight_

_As we roll on tonight_

They were exchanging nervous glances all day long. It was the time of year, Christmas had just passed and New Years was approaching- a time usually spent with loved ones, which they both lacked at the moment. They almost had each other, almost gave in to the feelings that had been angrily bouncing between them for years but that was as far as it had gone. Almost seemed to be a story of his life lately and sadly looking once more at the woman next to him, it didn't look like it was going to end any time soon. He sighed and allowed his thoughts to wander as he steered the lumbering black SUV down the narrow city streets.

_There's paper promises and alibis_

_There is certainly uncertainty in all our eyes_

_But as long as you are here I'll be all right_

_As we roll on tonight_

They always had a reason for stopping. They started out as reasonable causes for hesitation but lately they had been thinner than the paper he wrote his reports on and he was tired of having to stifle his feelings. Tired of having to make up outings with his son or secret appointments when she closed herself off to him but still cared enough to worry about his own well being. It was infuriating and endearing at the same time. It made him question his sanity at times, and when others asked him why he bothered all he had to do was look at her and he knew…it was more than worth it. She was worth thousands of lonely nights if it meant he could continue to have her in his life. If she was there he could do anything, he could conquer the world and have energy left over. As long as she was with him, opportunities were endless.

_There's always blood to fill the heart betrayed_

_There are children being born to every house that's raised_

_And we're getting closer to where we got it made_

_As we roll on tonight_

She had such a tortured past it made him nauseated simply to think about the horrors her childhood had held. She was so strong though, many attributed that strength and sheer will to survive to her troubled upbringing…he wasn't sure though. He knew it was probably a large part of what made her the way she was, but it couldn't be absolute like that. She had this mind boggling strength inside of her, it truly was beyond what any damage could have caused…it was a part of her. Nobody in their right mind could discount what she had gone through however, she lived her life in fear and anticipation of abandonment, a state which had taken him quite some time to work through. Even when she was at her worst however, she kept on going. Whether it was working or even just breathing- it amazed him how she was functioning. She was getting better with her demons, she had started to let him in and he knew how rare that was…he refused to mess this up. They were so close to something even more spectacular than what they had now which thrilled him and scared him. He shook his head slowly and made his right on red at the stoplight, driving slowly and carefully now as to not wake his exhausted partner. His smile couldn't be helped as he let his gaze linger on her peaceful features and he knew- no damage was permanent. She was broken but she just needed somebody to come fix her…a task he was eager to undertake.

_So you go out...I'll go on_

_If there's a doubt...we'll be strong_

_As we go on singing_

_One more for love my love_

_One more for love..._

He smoothly pulled in front of the elegant yet statuesque building and called over softly to his slumbering partner. After releasing his seatbelt and gently nudging her shoulder he gave a soft sigh and went over to her door. Gently rousing her he held her hand as she stepped out of the vehicle was glad he stayed with her because as soon as her legs hit the pavement she began to sink down. So apparently she was in fact…not awake. He grunted a little as he caught her and lifted her up into his arms. Kicking the car door shut as he shifted her slightly in his arms he resisted the grin that threatened to break through. He effortlessly carried her up the stairs and managed to slip his key into the lock with minimal fumbling. He was suddenly very grateful that she had given him a copy because waking her up seemed to be impossible, not that he could blame her with all the late nights they were putting in and the added stress of her family situation. No, she needed all the sleep she could get he decided as he rounded her bed and gently laid her down on the pillow-soft bedding. He reluctantly attempted to pull away and was pleased as she mumbled incoherently and tightened her grip around his neck, a grip he was unaware of until this very moment. After an internal debate he gently unclasped her hands and laid her arms down on the bed, watching as she curled into the fetal position before him. It took all the will power he possessed to keep him from lying next to her, cradling her and well…sleeping with her, in a non-traditional sense. He instead pulled her throw blanket from the couch and laid a chaste kiss on her forehead whispering softly "Sleep well Bones". He allowed himself one last longing glance before he left her room and her apartment. He locked the door as he left, triple checking that it was secure before starting down the corridor humming lightly.

_Baby there's something on my mind tonight_

_There's a reason to believe that we got it right_

_And all and all you're all that's on my mind tonight as we roll on..._

He thought of her as he pressed the unlock button on his key ring and thought of her as he got into the drivers seat. He thought of her smile and her passion and how adorable she was when she went blank on a pop culture reference or common slang. He thought of the passion she had for her work and for life; and how she took her tarnished past and turned it into a shining future…a future he wanted, no- he needed to be a part of. She had touched his soul; given him a reason to believe in humanity and now he wanted to return the favor.

_One more for love my love_

_One more for love_


	2. Chapter 2

Sooo people asked for more and here you have the second (and most likely last) chapter. I chose another five for fighting song- maybe. I'm not sure how I like this one...i have mixed feelings on it. so if you like let me know! if not...let me know, and why so i can improve! love ya all lots!

Annnnd I don't own bones. no money being made from this (still a poor college kid) and no infringment intended.

* * *

_You were right_

_You came over me_

_What'd never been before_

_You slid under my door and now I find_

_A Reason to admit I've been too lazy_

She awoke slowly groaning as her stiff joints creaked in protest to her movement. Slowly cracking her neck she scrambled to remember what had led to her fitful sleep, the last thing she could remember was being in Booth's Tahoe after their last case and….Booth. Her eyes glistened with tears as she looked down at the throw tangled in her limbs and shook her head slowly. When was she going to let him in on exactly how much she had come to depend on him, how far she had let him into her private world?

_But in this light_

_In this atmosphere_

_I'm starting to believe_

_The other side of me but who's to know_

_Honey... surely one of us is crazy_

She suddenly grinned and pulled her knees to her chest, curling her arms around them and resting her chin in the crevice where her knees met. Booth had come into her life despite her brick walls and obstacles and he made her be freer. He made her happy and reminded her of a simpler life, a life before her parents had left her alone in the world and before she had known the true feeling of pain. She fought violently against this change; it went against all her years of building her defense mechanisms. She couldn't tell what scared her more- that this intrusion of her personal barriers had happened or that she kind of liked it.

_Maybe I... I'm not so easily stung_

_Maybe I... I got some love for someone_

_Maybe I... I'm not the story for you_

_Maybe I... I'll be the do you ought to do_

Was she as tough as she liked to think? She was damaged and scarred both emotionally and physically, that much she was painfully aware of; but did that mean she was incapable of love? She talked the good talk, how irrational and impossible love was but the truth was; the more she found herself head over heels the more violently she denied it, it was her thing. She may not be what had been categorized as his 'type' but she was hoping that the old saying she learned from Angela 'opposites attract' might hold true for once in her life. Because if she and Booth were anything…it was opposites.

_So now I stand_

_I never stood before_

_What's better left unsaid is done, buried and dead and you're alive_

_Girl I think you might just stay the night_

Booth suddenly felt stupid. Standing at the door to his partner's apartment, only hours after he had left her asleep in her bed, he felt nervous and tense. He had been to her apartment a thousand times before, even been blown up by one of her kitchen appliances but he couldn't shake the feeling that this was different somehow, in some way. He had come here under the pretense of breakfast, hoping to lure her away from the solitary lifestyle she insisted on for a morning, make her see. As he knocked on the door he realized suddenly why he felt so strange and anxious, despite all the different reasons he told himself this time was different. All those things he swore he would never burden her with had become too much to bear and he found himself struggling to keep it together without her knowing. He was hoping it would be enough for her…for them.

_Maybe I... I'm not so easily stung_

_Maybe I... I got some love for someone_

_Maybe I... I'll write a story for you_

_Maybe I... I'll be the do you ought to do_

As the door swung open he knew he was done for. He couldn't let one more day pass with her under the illusion of their 'just partners' or whatever bullshit they had cooked up. No this was real and he would paint her a picture, write her a short story to illustrate it if he had to. Anything to show her that he was worth the chance, worth the risk. He began his explanation haltingly, stuttering and slurring some words together in his obvious nervousness. Shaking the nerves aside he melted back into the smooth talking, totally in love man he was as he got more passionate about his cause. If he had thought explaining this to her was the hardest thing he would ever do he was wrong because the wait for her response? Even harder.

_I'm not trying to take it easy_

_I'm not trying to help you see_

_I'm not trying to take us over_

_I'm just trying to believe_

Her words were deafening in the way they caused him pleasure and despair at the same time, how was that even possible? She had been remarkably receptive to his notion and even hinted that she might someday return the feeling but her fear of losing herself had kicked in and she had refused to acknowledge it for anything more than a shadow of what it was. His heart sank and his smile was forced as he nodded and turned to leave. When she called out to him that she wasn't trying to sabotage what they had, she just needed time to recognize what exactly that was. She needed time to believe. And the grin he wore as he spun to face her was anything but forced. She needed reasons to believe what he had to offer was real and he was ready to spend every moment till his dying breath proving exactly that. Some might call him crazy and maybe he was, but there was no woman he would rather be crazy over than this one. He took another look into her eyes and pulled her into a passionate embrace, his arms pulling her closer and molding their bodies together. He drew a ragged breath before capturing her lips in his own and showing her that there is no time like the present for exploring new options and she showed him that she was more open to the 'love' concept then she let on. As they stood there, their passionate actions speaking what words could not they both knew that it would work out. They could do this.

_Maybe I... I'll be your heaven above_

_Maybe I... I'll write a story for two_

_Maybe I... I'll be the do that you do_


End file.
